narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Rescue Mission: Seikyo
Salty vapor sprayed up over Katsu's face as tall ocean waves crashed into the rocks below. It felt good under the hot sun, but there wasn't time to enjoy such trivial pleasantries. A mere half kilometer down the coast Katsu eyed a small fishing village, only its three small docks and a few buildings poking out from the foliage. The mission was simple enough, kick out the handful of thugs and missing-nin that had invaded the village and ensure the safety of the local population until backup arrived. It had been decided to send in a small team to liberate the village before bringing in a more sizeable force, and not surprisingly Katsu was one of the two chosen to accomplish this delicate task. One of the many perks of his relatively new rank. Once he displayed his abilities in front of the helpless villagers, they would know his name, Katsu Unmei. Katsu secretly hoped they would dedicate a small monument in his honor. Not anything significant like a statue, but something. So far the only thing getting in the way of that dream was the fact Katsu hadn't been the only one assigned to the mission. Seikyo lifted his palm as a Brahm landed on it, and began to transmit the area's layout to Seikyo. Seikyo looked down at the village that depended on its fishing. A group of missing-nin in the large warehouse... Seikyo thought, using the information the Brahm had collected. I gotta work with someone... Seikyo realized, sighing loud enough for Katsu, who was only a few meters away to hear. "Alright, when is your owl coming back? I already got the layout of the village." Seikyo asked. "Large group of missing-nin in the warehouse, and more missing-nin situated on the fishing towers as guards. The people are being kept in the other warehouse." Seikyo sighed once he had finished rambling. '' 'Come on! I'm assigning you to work with the Unmei! It'll be great!' he said. 'You'll have fun!' he said.'' Seikyo though before eyeing Katsu. He does have an aura of power, I'll give him that. But he's just as much as an asshole as I am... Katsu grumbled upon hearing that Seikyo had already finished scouting. "Well aren't you cool." Katsu said as he turned to Seikyo. "What the hell is that thing anyway? It looks like you left a monkey and one of those stupid lap dogs alone for to long and they made whatever it is that creature is supposed to be." Seikyo chuckled as the Brahm poofed away. "Yeah, I am cool." Seikyo said, before turning to the boy. "And fine, that 'thing' may be a monkey lap dog hybrid as you describe it, but it still looks better than you ever will. I mean, I feel as if your face is something a toilet would cough up. And then that cough coughed whatever the hell you are." Seikyo spat, standing up. "Anyway, time for our mission." Katsu wanted to retort but was struggling to find a proper comeback for the elaborate insult that had just been thrown his way. Instead he just muttered something inaudible under his breath. "So why don't I secure the hostages and then you can clear the other warehouse." Katsu wanted to ensure that he was the first rescuer the villagers saw. "I assume there are at least a few of these thugs guarding them." "Aw, what this? Little Katsu too afraid and weak to take down some missing-nin?" Seikyo said, trying to anger Katsu. "It's alright, someone like you wouldn't be able to take down shinobi. I guess dealing with non-dangerous civilians is your thing, isn't it? I guess you really aren't like your older sister." This should piss him off... Seikyo thought, a small smirk appearing on his face. Katsu paused for a moment, Seikyo's words cutting into his pride like a kunai. One of Katsu's deepest desires has always been to meet one person that didn't compare him to his older sister. It certainly wasn't a surprise that Seikyo wasn't going to grant such a wish, but regardless the words stung. There was of course no way Katsu was going to this fact obvious to Seikyo. "Be a prick after the mission." Katsu replied, not even looking at Seikyo. "We got lives to save. Though I know the destruction of innocent lives isn't anything new to you Uchiha, I'm sure Lord Hokage wouldn't be happy to hear you wasted your efforts trying to get under my skin rather than completing the mission we were assigned to." Not giving Seikyo an opportunity to reply, Katsu began running along the edge of the cliff towards the village, just far enough from the ledge to allow for the foliage to conceal his movements from any watchful that may be lurking. Seikyo sighed as the boy ran off. When Seikyo went to go look back at the boy, he couldn't. The hell? Where'd he go? he asked himself before activating his secondary vision, and seeing a veil of chakra moving at high speeds. "What the...?" Seikyo muttered under his breath. Seikyo quickly caught up to the veil, and went to push it. Seikyo suddenly tripped, flipping as he did so. "Damn..." he muttered. Kid probably saw that... he thought to himself, before standing up, and running after the veil. Even after hearing Seikyo tumble through the bushes Katsu kept moving. He couldn't contain his grin. He didn't like the idea of an Uchiha getting an opportunity to catch a glimpse at the Unmei's hidden technique, as the same mistake had almost cost the great Kenta Unmei his life. But at least for the time being, Katsu felt it was completely worth it. ---- At first glance the small fishing village had been rendered a ghost town. Overturned carts and burlap sacks had been abandoned in the middle of the single long road that ran through the center of the village. Towering over the collection of small huts that made up a majority of the buildings were the two large warehouses, likely where the fishermen kept their quarry and tool of trade. The warehouses were the primary concern, as this was where both the villagers were being held and the highest concentration of enemy combatants was located. The warehouses sat side by side on the far end of the village, near the docks. Before the warehouses could be reached however, Katsu and Seikyo would have to figure out how best to deal with the thugs standing atop the poorly constructed guard towers that lined the perimeter of the village. Each tower looked like they had been thrown together in a hurry, barely able to support the wight of the men they held. Several more guards stood atop the raised platformed out past the docks, but they were currently the lowest priority for the young shinobi. "Alright." Katsu whispered to Seikyo at his side. "We drop the bastards in the guard tower, then move into the warehouses. Anything brilliant you want to add to that or can we get to the fun stuff now?" "First things first," Seikyo began, whispering to Katsu. "Anything I say is brilliant, at least more brilliant than you would ever be. Secondly, I'm gonna set some traps." Seikyo's eyes evolved, transforming into the Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan, and he summoned a Gane from his realm, and it quickly dug into the ground. "It's gonna set some explosives." he whispered to Katsu. "After we drop the bastards, we lure the shinobi in the warehouse out, and trick them into setting some traps." Seikyo looked at Katsu. "Now, let's have some fun." he said, flickering away, and then reappearing behind two guards stationed a few houses down. Katsu moved quick, almost surprised at the quick pace at which Seikyo had commenced his attack, but not ready to allow himself to be upstaged yet again. Leaping from the cover of the foliage, Katsu threw two kunai at the nearest guards towers, each one enhanced with his chakra. The kunai pierced their intended targets before they even had time to realize what had happened. The lookouts both fell from their perches and landed with heavy thuds, but didn't create enough noise to alert any other guards that may be nearby. With the lookouts taken care of, Katsu began waving in and out of the huts, sticking to the shadows as he quickly made his way towards the warehouses. Alright...all landmines have been set. Seikyo thought to himself, the Gane going poof. Seikyo flickered right next to Katsu, saving him from a rouge kunai heading his way. "You should pay attention, kid." He said, summoning a Saturn from his realm. The Saturn created its custom Fûma Shuriken, and threw it at the shinobi trying to attack them. "Come on kid, the Saturn will hold 'em off until we free the civilians, let's go!" Seikyo spat, flickering to the warehouse doors, bringing Katsu with him. Though Katsu hadn't been in any danger, the Unmei's hidden technique being ideal for evading incoming projectiles such as kunai, he didn't even have time to rely to Seikyo before he suddenly found himself between the two warehouses. "Wha-what the hell?" Katsu found himself a little disoriented, the sudden change in position momentarily distorting his sense of direction. Seikyo sighed. "Do you not know how to use the Body Flicker Technique?" Seikyo asked. "What an idiot." As Katsu began trying to figure out exactly what had just happened to him, there was a heavy thud on the door of the nearest warehouse, the one in which the villagers were being held hostage. This was followed by two more thuds and then a scream. Were they executing the hostages? It had appeared that the two Konohagakure ninja had successfully penetrated the enemy's perimeter without drawing too much attention, but if they had been spotted it wasn't beyond the realm of possibility that the missing-nin had made good on their promise to execute the villagers. "Damn it." Katsu cursed, assuming the worst. Before Katsu even had a chance to move towards the warehouse, the door flew open and four men spilled out onto the ground. The first man had his back to Katsu and Seikyo as he fell. He wore dark green combat fatigues with a sword and scabbard secured to his back, indicating that he had been one of the individuals who attacked the village. The other three men wore civilian cloths, revealing them to be villagers. Each of the three men had stabbed the lone invader with a makeshift weapon. One man had a large fishing jabbed in the man's side, while the other two had shards of broken glass buried in the thug's neck and stomach. All three of the men fell on top of the dead man and quickly rolled off. With the door now open and no one to stop them, people began pouring out of the warehouse. Men, women and children alike came storming out of the building that had been used to keep them captive, ignoring Seikyo and Katsu who could do nothing but stare dumbfounded at what they were witnessing. "Katsu. I have landmines set in the ground." Seikyo said, a rare look of worry appearing on his face. Seikyo summoned a horde of Brahms, and they swooped in, carrying one man into the air. "Katsu! A little help!" Seikyo called. Before Seikyo could summon more, a pair of missing-nin came from behind Seikyo, preparing an attack. Seikyo gracefully flipped over them before quickly patting them on the back. As soon as Seikyo had landed, he formed a one-handed dragon hand seal, causing the men to have steel impale them. "Katsu, hurry up with the help!" While Seikyo and his band of summoning creatures did what they could to handle the mass of panicked people running across the minefield he had created, Katsu was noticing the incoming flood of missing-nin exiting from the second warehouse, most of which had weapons drawn as they hurried to stop their bargaining chip from escaping. Several civilans bumped into Katsu as they ran from the approaching menace, completely ignoreing Katsu's command to return to the warehouse where they would ironically be the safest. So far, it seemed as if things were going as poorly as Katsu could have imagined. With the enemy combatants approaching, Katsu drew his sword and began moving towards him. The first opponent jabbed at Katsu with a pike, which missed just over Katsu's shoulder despite the young man not making a single move to dodge the attack. Katsu quickly dispatched the man with a slash from his sword before a second attack could be name. The next few thungs were dispatched in a similar fashion, missing Katsu with their attack and then cut down with a single strike. It wasn't long before Katsu's ill experienced adversaries stopped approaching the young man and attempted to maneuver around him. Of course Katsu had no intention of letting them pass, but before he could intercept the thugs a kunai with an explosive tag landed at his feet, forcing him to jump back to avoid the blast. Katsu hadn't seen where the kunai had come from, likely thrown by a more experienced missing-nin than the ones he had just brought down. Unfortunately, giving ground allowed several of the enemy ninja to close in on the fleeing civilians. Katsu desperately wanted to unleash a powerful attack to elimiante the entire group of rouge shinobi at once, but too many civilians, many of which had stopped running at the sight of Seikyo's summoning creatures, were in close proximity for such a maneuver to be safe. "Seikyo!" Katsu shouted, hoping his ally could hear him over all the noise. "When will they go off?" "We don't have long!" Seikyo replied, jabbing his odachi into an enemies pancreas. "We have four minutes, at best!" Seikyo quickly ran around, patting more missing-nin on the back, and they would eventually become impaled by steel. As one missing-nin appeared from above, Seikyo used his blade to counter the strike of the mans blade. Seikyo suddenly switched positions with him, decapitating the man, before flickering to Katsu's side. "Got any ideas?" "Our options are pretty limited with all these hostages running around. Try to push them away, I'll try to hold off these bastards." With that, Katsu slipped his sword back into his scabbard and brought his hands together in the Tori hand seal. An instant later a powerful gust of air blew a cloud of dust up into the eyes of the oncoming attackers. The men paused for a moment, giving Seikyo a chance to act. Seikyo quickly activated his clans barrier ninjutsu, and had each civilian surrounded by a box of flames. Seikyo instantly created steel bodies, and they charged towards the enemy. "Katsu, now help me!" Seikyo called. Rapidly stringing together another series of hand seals, Katsu moved forward towards the missing-nin, who had recovered from Katsu's earlier distraction. Several of the enemy shinobi slashed at him with their weapons, but missed, causing their blades to collide with one another as Katsu moved past them. Katsu had placed himself in the middle of the remaining enemy troops just as he completed his hand seals. "Wind Release: Furious Cutting Whirlwind!" Gale force winds shot up around Katsu and the enemy ninja, creating a massive cloud of dust. Within the dust cloud that Katsu had created, the air sharpened and sliced through the ranks of thugs that had been surrounding Katsu. Swords and kunai were shredded by the wind, sending fragments of sharpened steel in all direction. Many of these fragments smashed against the barrier that Seikyo had created, saving the villagers and Seikyo from the devastating effects of Katsu's technique. The missing-nin were shredded, their clothing, flesh and bones all cut to fragmented pieces. It took a few moments for the dust to settle, but when it did Katsu was surrounded by a red circle of diced corpses. The whole scene was much more gruesome than Katsu had intended, but the Wind Release: Furious Cutting Whirlwind technique was the quickest way for him to bring an end to the situation. The landmines went off, and luckily, the civilians were protected by the box of flames. As the box faded, the civilians ran towards Katsu and Seikyo, thanking them. "That wasn't too bad. What can go wrong now?" Seikyo whispered to Katsu. As if triggered by Seikyo's words, a woman in the crowd of people let out a sharp scream and shouted, but her words were muffled by the sound of the other villagers between the two young shinobi and her. "I'm sure we're about to find out." Katsu replied as he hurried towards the woman. "Ma'me, what's wrong?" "That bastard!" The woman screamed, pointing towards the docks. "He took Ayane!" Looking out where the woman had pointed, Katsu spotted two figures, one notably smaller than the other. "Damn. Seikyo, let's go." The man on the dock stood confidently, his arm resting on the shoulder of a young girl. He wore all black and a simple shinobi mask concealed his features with the exception of cold blue eyes that stared at Katsu and Seikyo as they approached. "You two brats really made a mess of my operation here." the man's deep voice boomed once Katsu and Seikyo were close enough. "I had things going all smooth, was planning on escaping and leaving the rest of those morons for the Shinobi Forces, but you just had to show up and ruin my plans. I guess it's all right. I'm still going to walk outta here." When in doubt...Insult the ugly guy. Seikyo thought, before beginning to fake-gag. "Hey, you oldie!" he called out. "What happened to your face? Looks worse than...spoiled vomit milk. I'd call you a bastard, but I'd be insulting bastards in general. Now, hand the kid over or we'll kill you." Despite the mask covering the man's face Katsu could see he was thoroughly confused by Seikyo's attempted insult. "Um, that was... interesting. Anyway, I'm gonna give it to you straight." The man move his hand and several glowing threads became visible in front of his body. "These nice little threads have connected my heart to this little bitch's. So if you kill me, she dies with me." "Your bluffing!" Katsu shouted, tightening his grip on the handle of his sword. Trying not to make it too obvious, Katsu leaned closer to Seikyo. "Is he bluffing?" "Nah. He ain't bluffing." Seikyo whispered to Katsu. "My Sharingan sees these threads connecting these two's hearts together. We kill one, the other dies. We need a plan. Katsu, you got an idea?" "Possibly, if we can knock him out we should be in the clear. I'm sure someone can work to remove those threads once reinforcements arrive." "Hey, stop conspiring over there." The man shouted. With a quick movement of his hand, the bandit leader produced a single senbon and pressed the tip of the needle against the terrified little girl's temple. "Both of you, take a few steps apart so you can't whisper, and you, you're an Uchiha aren't you. Turn around, don't want you looking at me with them ugly red eyes of yours." Katsu and Seikyo were reluctant at first but when the child captive winced at the needle being pressed into her head, they complied with the man's orders. "Just knocked him on my go." Katsu whispered as he and Seikyo parted. "Good boys." the bandit said, mocking his opponents. "Glad you can see who's holding all the cards here. Don't worry, it won't be long. Soon I'll be able to elongate this thread so I can walk off a ways before severing them. Until then, just stay there like good little dogs." "Mind some conversation while we wait?" Katsu shouted, putting his hands up to feign submission. The bandit didn't seem sure exactly what Katsu meant. "Conversation? About what? This is a hostage situation you idiot." "Well, I mean, do you know what make owl feathers different from other birds' feathers?" "What? No. Who cares?" "Well, owl feathers don't make any noise when they flap their wings, so they glide in silently when they do things like swoop in and attack their prey. Or drop a flash bomb in your ugly face." Before the bandit could react, an owl passed just over his head and dropped a Flash Bomb directly in front of the cold blue eyes. The bomb exploded in a dizzying flash of white light. Katsu moved fast and in an instant he was to the man and his young hostage, wrapping his hands around the man's wrist and preventing him from utilizing the senbon. The clone that stood in Seikyo's place vanished, as the real Seikyo appeared behind the man. Seikyo grabbed the man's neck, using it as a pivot to spin out in front of him, quickly breaking the mans knee. As the man roared in agony, Seikyo knocked the man out with use of pressure points. "Well. That was easy." Katsu looked back and forth between Seikyo and the spot where his clone had disappeared. "How long was that clone there?" "Since he told us to turn around. Anyway, how do we free the girl?" "Um, no clue. I kinda thought the threads would disappear when we knocked him out. Let me see if I can cut them." Katsu unsheathed his sword and slid the blade underneath the threads. He slashed upwards several times, each movement causing the bandit's limp body to jerk slightly, imitating a twitch. Unfortunately the strings held firmly together and there was no indication the blade was making any progress. "Shit..." Seikyo murmured. "Search the guy. There's bound to be some way to cut them. I can still see them with my Sharingan." Katsu began carefully removing items from the bandit's pockets, hoping to find something that looked like it could be used to cut the thread. He found a handful of Senbon hidden in the man's clothing, several of which pricked Katsu, causing him to curse. The little girl covered her ears and Katsu became aware that he and Seikyo had probably taught the young child a few words her mother won't be happy about. "Ayane!" the girls mother yelled from the other end of the dock. "What is going on? You two, bring me my daughter!" "Just wait a sec will ya lady!" Katsu shouted back, his patience having run out. "Wait there while we figure this out." "Figure what out!" the woman yelled back. Katsu ignored her. Seikyo sighed. "I'll send a clone to deal with the lady." he said as he created a Shadow Clone. "We gotta find a way to cut these threads...Look for anything that seems unique. Anything." "All this guy has on him are weapons." Katsu replied as he set the rest of the items he had picked from the unconscious bandit on the dock. "Senbon, a kunai knife and an explosive tag. Wait, no, what is this? This isn't an explosive tag." Katsu picked up the small rectangle of paper, heavily marked with black ink in what appeared to be a deliberate pattern. "What's this thing?" "Well," Seikyo began sarcastically. "It seems to be some sort of markings." Seikyo chuckled, as he began to speak seriously. "Seems special. I recognize some of the patterns. Something to do with, 'wrap', 'blade', and 'kunai'. Only three symbols I can recognize." "Well hopefully this will do." Katsu picked up the blade he had left at his side and carefully wrapped the tag around the handle. Almost immediately Katsu's blade began to emit a deep yellow glow. With one quick motion, Katsu sliced through the chakra threads, which separated and quickly faded away. Katsu breathed a sigh of relief. "Mommy!" the now freed girl screamed as she ran to her mother's open arms. Seikyo grinned at the sight of the happy girl. A childhood I never had... he thought, before he began to remember his past. He winced slightly before straightening up. "Come on Katsu," Seikyo began. "Let's go check out the village." ---- The village itself showed the scars of the battle that had just taken place. The explosions had turned the wide road that ran through the village's center into a shallow trench. Several of the buildings that had lined the street had taken damage as well, their front entrances blow away by the force of the blast. The bodies of the weaker missing-nin that Katsu had dispatched still remained between the two warehouses, flies beginning to stumble upon the feast that had been prepared for them. Many of the villagers were looking at the carnage in dismay while some were already beginning to remove charred bits of rubble from the ruined street. "Wow." Katsu said, taking in the scene. "You really did a number on this place." Seikyo examined the almost completely destroyed village, wincing. "Should've held back a bit." he muttered. "I know a guy who could fix this in a snap...but I haven't seen him in...years now." Seikyo created a group of clones, and had them help clean. "Come on. Help them, and they might build a statue for you." Seikyo said as he ran off to help. Katsu watched as Seikyo disappeared behind one of the damaged buildings, several of the villagers following him. "Man, forget about the damn statue. This mess will take ages to clean, I don't have time for that." Katsu began walking towards the path that lead out of the village, walking through the gutted main street to reach it. Katsu had almost reached the exit when a familiar voice spoke to him. "Leaving so soon?" Katsu's head whipped to the side and Katsu spotted a silver haired young woman standing behind one of the trees on the outskirts of the village. "Shizuka? Why are you-" "I volunteered to be part of the relief squad. Didn't you hear?" Katsu grunted. It was just like his sister to show up unexpectedly. "Then I guess that cluster back their is your mess to clean up. I'll see you at home." Katsu could feel the disapproving glare from Shizuka as he walked past her. "You're just going to leave?" "Yup." "You know that's a pretty repulsive thing to do Katsu." "It's not my fault you signed up for cleanup duty." "Wait till mother hears about this." Katsu froze. "You'd seriously tell mother?" "Why wouldn't I? I'm sure she'd like to know what kind of son she raised." Katsu turned around and glared at Shizuka. He had little interest in what Shizuka, Seikyo or the villagers though of his leaving, but his mother, Saki Unmei, he knew there would be hell to pay if she found out he had left the mess for everyone else. The best case scenario would simply be a one night ban from the house. Normally such a thing would be no issue for Katsu, but after the long walk back to Konohagakure he was sure to be exhausted. He could stay in an inn somewhere, but that would require returning home to gather some funds, which would undoubtedly force him to cross paths with his mother. If he wanted to avoid her he'd have to sleep in the street somewhere, in a park or training field maybe. Katsu didn't even want to remember the last time he had been forced to sleep outside. Grumbling to himself, Katsu began walking back towards the village. He couldn't help but noticed the look of satisfaction on Shizuka's face. "Look on the bright side." she said cheerfully. "I'm sure everyone here will know your name by the time we're done." FIN Category:Role-Play